Le syndrome de Stockholm
by PsychoPast
Summary: Bella est la nouvelle venue dans le lycée de Forks. Dès son arrivée, une certaine jeune femme des plus troublantes lui fait vivre d'étranges émotions. ONE SHOT


One shot, ou peut être pas ;)

Enjoy.

/!\ FEMSLASH /!\

Huit heures moins dix. Dans dix minutes les vacances seront réellement terminées. Devant moi se dressait mon nouveau lycée. A vrai dire, il ne respirait pas vraiment la fraicheur. Les peintures qui avaient subi les intempéries de la région, et étaient craquelées à certains endroits, avaient également prient une teinte grisâtre… Seule la pelouse semblait en parfait état. Pas étonnant. Elle ne devait pas manquer d'eau ici...

Huit heures cinq. Je courrais à travers les couloirs qui jusqu'ici m'étaient encore inconnus afin de rejoindre ma salle de classe. Si je ne m'étais pas perdue le premier jour, j'aurais trouvé cela bizarre.

Quand j'arrivais devant la salle 144, je toquais à la porte, tout en reprenant mon souffle.

Un homme en blouse blanche ouvrit cette dernière et se mit à me dévisager pendant quelques secondes.

\- Oui… ?

Je me rendis compte qu'il aurait été utile que je dise quelque chose…

\- Je, heu, désolée je me suis perdue, je suis la nouvelle… Swan.

\- Oh, oui bien sûr, Isabella. Entre, trouve toi une place !

Je marmonnais un « Bella » inaudible et entrais dans la classe. Je sentis alors les regards se braquer sur moi, comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Les chuchotements à mon regard suivirent de près. Rien d'étonnant… Balayant la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une place isolée, mes yeux en rencontrèrent d'autres. Deux yeux brillants, deux grands yeux ocre brillants de mille feux braqués sur moi. Je me sentie défaillir.

\- Et bien ? Allez-y mademoiselle, il y a une place au fond.

La voix du professeur me ramena brutalement sur terre et je m'empressais de m'exécuter.

M'asseyant maladroitement je sortis mon trieur et plongea mon visage entre mes mains.

Je n'osais relever la tête et recroiser ce regard si intense. Les battements de mon cœur étaient incontrôlables.

Désormais au fond de la salle, je n'aurais su dire d'où avait pu surgir ces yeux-là. Chaque élève étant tourné vers le tableau, ils me faisaient tous dos alors que le professeur continuait son discourt.

\- … Alors j'attends de vous, du sérieux durant toute l'année scolaire. Plus que les années / … Cullen, les vacances sont finies, tiens-toi correctement.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le fond et par curiosité, j'en fis de même, à ma droite.

C'était une fille. Une très belle fille. Ses cheveux coupés au carré pointaient dans tous les sens, sa peau était d'un blanc laiteux, presque translucide, mais d'une perfection rarement égalée. Elle était vêtue de noir de la tête au pied, chaque vêtement épousant parfaitement les formes de son corps fin et sculpté. Tout me frappa chez elle. Bien qu'elle fût de profil, je ne lui trouvais aucun défaut. Trop parfaite pour être réelle.

Je rougissais de mes propres pensées.

\- Sinon quoi ?

Sa voix était nonchalante, presque amusée.

\- Sinon, c'est la porte.

Le prof voulait s'affirmer, mais quelque chose dans sa voix trahissait son hésitation.

\- Vraiment ? Je peux ?

Elle semblait se réjouir de se faire virer dès le premier jour de cours et cela me rappela à quel point je n'étais pas aussi désinvolte. Tant mieux ?

Mr. Blind, notre professeur de science, soupira avant de ré-attirer l'attention des élèves vers lui et terminer son discours.

Mon attention étant restée fixée sur cette élève, je ne pouvais décoller mon regard de sa peau, comme irrémédiablement attirée vers elle.

Elle se réinstalla confortablement, les jambes allongées sur sa chaise voisine, le dos appuyé contre le mur.

Soudain son visage se tourna vers moi sans que je ne puisse me détourner. C'était donc ses yeux. C'était elle. Cependant, son regard se fit dur, presque haineux et je m'empressais de détourner le mien.

Ça commençait bien.

Trois semaines. Trois semaines que les cours avaient commencés. Je m'étais faite quelques amis, et m'étais plutôt bien intégrée dans mon nouveau lycée. A une exception prés.

Alice Cullen.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait contre moi. Car je ne la connaissais pas, et ne lui avais jamais fait de tors. Hors, bien souvent ses yeux se braquaient sur moi, me dévisageaient d'un regard étrange, totalement indéfinissable. Je le considérais comme peu amical… Comment pouvais-t-on avoir une telle beauté, et à la fois un regard aussi froid que la mort ?

Elle n'était jamais loin de moi en classe, mais je ne la voyais jamais en dehors. Pauses, midi, ou autre, jamais elle ne se montrait. Etrangement, cela me laissait toujours entre deux sentiments. Le soulagement et le manque. Un manque inexplicable de sa présence. Bien qu'étrange, sa présence me plaisait. J'aimais la regarder à son insu. J'aimais la regarder, tant que ses magnifiques yeux froids ne se posaient pas sur moi.

Cette fille pouvait être autant attirante que terrifiante. D'ailleurs, personne ne l'approchait jamais. On n'en disait pas de bien non plus. A part peut être les garçons qui rêvaient de « L'avoir dans leur lit ».

Posant mon sac sur la table à ma place habituelle de chaque classe, je me laissais tomber lourdement sur ma chaise et enfilais mes mains dans la poche de mon sweat en soupirant. Histoire. Cette prof avait un réel don soporifique. Cependant mon regard fut attiré par un bout de papier blanc dépassant sous mon sac. Je tirais doucement dessus. C'était une feuille blanche, enfin pas tout à fait. En bas à droite, une écriture se dessinait, une écriture presque calligraphique appartenant sans aucun doute à une fille. C'était une très belle écriture, à vrai dire, plus personne n'écrivait comme cela de nos jours.

« Déchaine-moi. »

D'un geste, je retournais la feuille et ce fut la surprise qui me fit reculer dans ma chaise. Là au dos de cette feuille se dressait fièrement un portrait au crayon gris, mon portrait. Jamais auparavant je me ne m'étais trouvée aussi belle que sur cette feuille.

Ce dessin était d'une qualité exceptionnelle, sans défaut, parfait. Je me voyais assise, un crayon entre les doigts, le portant à ma bouche, les yeux perdus dans le vide, pensive. Qui avait bien pu faire un tel chef d'œuvre ?

Il était impossible de savoir qui en était à l' origine.

Déchaine-moi… Une demande ? Un message ? Une signature ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Le cours ayant commencé et sentant le regard insistant de Mme. Pots sur moi, je m'empressais de ranger le dessin dans mon trieur et relevais la tête vers le tableau. Je constatais alors que la personne assise juste devant moi n'était autre qu'Alice.

Incompréhensible. Deux secondes auparavant, cette place était libre. Je devais avoir des hallucinations, mais me demandais tout de même comment j'avais pu faire pour ne pas la remarquer. De plus, jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de moi qu'à cet instant. Mon cœur s'emballait. Peur ? Joie ? Angoisse ? Exaltation ?

J'étais la fille la plus paumée de l'univers mais aussi la plus tordue.

Je me perdis à détailler son dos, la finesse de son buste… Son t-shirt noir moulant à la perfection ses formes, dévoilant une chute de hanches magnifique… J'aurais pu tuer pour avoir un corps pareil. A l'instant je comprenais la jalousie des autres filles. Posant mes yeux sur sa main droite, je remarquais le mouvement de son index, tapant contre la table un rythme irrégulier et rapide. Ses mains avaient l'air douces. Comme celles dont on rêve de voir se poser sur notre peau avec désir.

Mon cœur accéléra à cette pensée et mes joues commencèrent à me bruler.

Son index accéléra son mouvement au même moment, comme si le rythme en question n'était autre que les battements fous de mon cœur.

Rien n'allait en s'arrangeant quand une voix me fit faire un bon sur ma chaise.

\- Bella !

Angéla, une table plus loin à ma droite m'interpellait, ayant manqué de me filer une crise cardiaque.

\- Ou-Oui ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas un stylo bleu ? J'ai oublié ma trousse et…

\- Oui, oui tiens.

Je lui passais l'objet en vitesse, reportant mon attention sur la main d'Alice. Celle-ci avait arrêté tout mouvement et s'était posée sur le dossier de la chaise voisine.

Soit mon cœur s'était arrêté soit j'étais complètement stupide. J'optais pour la seconde option et tenta tant bien que mal de me détourner d'elle pour l'heure durant.

Deux jours passèrent. Au stade où j'en étais je me demandais si je n'étais pas atteinte du syndrome de Stockholm. Alice hantait mes pensées, et c'était malsain. Cette fille semblait me détester, ou autre chose de similaire, et moi, je l'admirais. Toujours un peu plus.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers mon casier pour y vider mon sac, Angéla me rejoint, un sourire amical sur les lèvres.

\- Hey Bella !

\- Hey…

\- Ça va ? Tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui alors j'me disais que si t'avais besoin de parler éventuellement…

Je l'écoutais parler d'une oreille distraite tout en ouvrant mon casier. Alors que je lui répondis tout aussi distraitement.

\- Ne t'en fais, pas, tout va bien. Et toi, ça va ?

\- Je… Oui, plutôt, Eric m'a invitée à sortir !

\- Oh, c'est sup/

Mes yeux venaient de se poser sur une nouvelle feuille blanche, déposée sur ma pile de livres. Je l'attrapais délicatement afin de pouvoir y lire l'inscription en bas à droite. Toujours cette écriture.

L'attention d'Angéla s'étant aussi focalisée sur cette feuille, elle me posa la question.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Si seulement je le savais…

« Inspire-moi. »

Je retournais la feuille pour y trouver un autre portrait, toujours de moi. Je me voyais sourire, comme une image photographiée, un parfait copier collé.

\- C'est stupéfiant ! Qui a fait ça ?!

Justement, je n'en ai aucune idée ! C'est la deuxième fois que j'en reçois un !

\- Dis-moi… Tu n'aurais pas un admirateur secret par hasard ?

Angéla souriait malicieusement et cela me fit rire.

\- J'en doute. Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel, et je ne pense pas avoir fait fureur à mon arrivée !

\- On ne fait pas d'aussi beau portrait d'une personne sans être un minimum intéressé par elle.

\- Beaucoup d'artistes le font. Et si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas garçon. Regarde l'écriture !

\- Et alors ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ca fait quoi que ce soit une fille ?

\- Beh… Rien, je, c'est juste une constatation !

\- Tu sais Bella, les filles attirées par d'autres filles, ce n'est pas si rare que ça. Et personnellement, je trouve ça plutôt mignon moi !

\- Merci de m'apprendre tant de choses !

J'aurais été très mal placée pour juger ce genre d'attirance, étant moi-même dans cette situation envers Alice.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas fermée d'esprit. Loin de là, crois-moi. Je voudrais juste savoir qui est cette personne…-

\- Quand tu sauras, fais-moi signe ! Je dois aller me préparer avant la soirée avec Eric, à plus tard Bella !

\- Oui… Salut.

Je reposais lentement la feuille à sa place, avec mes affaires de cours, puis refermais le casier. Tout ça était étrange. Ma vie dans ce lycée avait prit une tournure étrange.

Je me mis à regarder autour de moi. Le couloir grouillait d'élèves sortant de classe pressés de rentrer chez eux après cette journée de cours. C'est à ce moment-là que je la vis.

Elle était face à moi, bien que vingt mètres nous séparaient. Appuyée nonchalamment contre le mur, son regard me fixait. Jamais je ne l'avais vue dans les couloirs. Habituellement cette fille était un vrai fantôme, hors, elle était bien là. Son regard posé sur moi. J'hésitais. Me défiler ? Je le faisais depuis le début. Je voulais savoir. Connaître la raison de ces regards étranges m'étant destinés.

Je fis un pas. Un groupe d'élève me bloqua la vue, rompant notre contact visuel. Quand ils furent passés, Alice avait disparue.

Hallucination ?

Les nerfs me montant, je fis demi-tour et rentrais chez moi, l'esprit embrumé.

Appuyée contre mon pick-up, j'attendais l'heure fatidique du début des cours. Je regardais la foule d'élèves s'agiter, se saluer, rire, crier. Chacun avait sa petite vie, et faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, comme chaque jour.

Qui aurait bien pu être mon artiste ?

Je ne sentais pas de regard sur moi ou ne voyait pas de personne dont je pourrais attirer l'attention… Plus j'y pensais, plus tout cela me paraissait irréaliste.

Balayant le parking d'un regard furtif, ce fut une voiture de type sport noire entrant dans ce dernier qui me laissa septique. Cette voiture était un pur bolide. Une de celles que l'on ne voit que dans les films à très gros budget. Jamais je ne l'avais vue sur ici, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise à la vue de son propriétaire !

Plus gracieuse que jamais, plus sulfureuse et féline que jamais, Alice sortit du véhicule de façon langoureuse. La scène était digne d'un film. Ses lunettes de soleil noires en prime time, sa bouche pulpeuse aussi rouge que le sang, sa peau blafarde et ses mouvements lents et calculés, cette fille représentait le désir et la puissance rien qu'en se mouvant.

Mon cœur se décomposa sur l'instant.

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle et sa démarche légère… Si légère qu'elle semblait glisser sur le sol.

Une fois de plus sa perfection me laissait muette.

En revanche, si tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, le sien, à travers ses lunettes, ne semblait avoir qu'une seule direction. Moi.

Que devais-je faire ? Fuir ? Lui tenir tête ?

Il était temps d'agir.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je fis le premier pas, avançant en sa direction avec détermination. 10 mètres… 8 mètres… 5 mètres… 1 mètre.

Soudain, un très léger sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres et sa trajectoire dériva pour me contourner alors que dans un réflexe incontrôlé j'attrapais son avant-bras dénudé.

C'est une décharge électrique surpuissante qui me fit lâcher prise. Sa peau n'était d'une froideur extrême, aussi dure que douce, rien de comparable à ce que j'avais pu connaître jusqu'ici. Des picotements remontèrent le long de mon bras, jusqu'à atteindre ma nuque, me provocant de multiples frissons incontrôlés.

A peine un mètre plus loin, Alice restait immobile. Avait-elle ressenti cette… Chose ?

Son visage se tourna très légèrement vers moi, sans expression. Puis sans un mot elle reprit son chemin et disparut dans la foule.

Si j'étais habituellement troublée par Alice Cullen, à présent j'en étais fascinée.

Les bras ballants, droite comme un i, je restais là immobile, le cœur encore battant au souvenir proche de ce premier contact.

Une main attrapa la mienne et je fus tirée vers le lycée.

\- Bella ! Réveille-toi, tout le monde te regarde !

Angela me secoua légèrement tout en marchant et je reprenais contenance.

Lui jetant un regard paniqué je pris une grande inspiration.

\- Wow, Angela je… Cependant elle me coupa dans ma lancée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Attraper Alice Cullen comme ça, devant tout le monde ? Cette fille fait froid dans l'dos !

Alors qu'on entrait dans le bâtiment, je l'attirais à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Dis, sérieusement, tu n'as pas remarqué l'étrange façon qu'a Alice de me traiter ?

\- De quoi ? Comment ça ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. Me faisais-je des films à propos de tous ces regards glacials ? Etais-ce simplement du narcissisme mal placé ou Angela était-elle bien trop obnubilée par Eric ces derniers temps pour remarquer ce genre de détails ?

\- Depuis le début de l'année, elle me lance des regards froids, parfois elle peut me fixer pendant plusieurs minutes d'affilé sans ciller. Pourtant je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole et inversement !

Angela sembla scruter dans sa mémoire un instant. Apres quelques secondes elle finit par froncer les sourcils alors que je m'impatientais.

\- C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis… Elle n'avait jamais porté autant d'attention à qui que ce soit depuis que je la connais… Enfin connait. Le mot est inapproprié.

Cela ne m'aidait pas vraiment et je commençais à me poser des questions. Soudain je vis le regard de mon amie se faire suspicieux et un sourire narquois vint se poser sur ses lèvres. Je l'interrogeais du regard.

\- Et si… Ton admirateur, ou plutôt ton admiratrice secrète n'était autre que la belle et ténébreuse Alice Cullen ?

J'écarquillais les yeux et elle se mit à rire ouvertement. Elle reprit.

\- Ne fais pas cette tète Bella ! Vu comme ça mon hypothèse n'est pas des plus stupides !

\- Bah voyons ! Si c'était effectivement le cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle me regarderait avec autant de haine chaque jour. Et puis c'est bizarre, je ne la vois jamais en dehors des cours ! Même pas dans les couloirs ou la cour, pourtant toute sa famille est toujours au complet partout où je passe. Et elle est la seule à me porter autant d'attention aussi malsaine soit-elle, mis à part Edward, qui a tendance à me regarder comme s'il voulait faire imploser mon cerveau !

\- On dirait que toi aussi tu lui porte beaucoup d'attention !

Elle avait répondu du tac au tac et prise sur le fait je n'avais rien pu faire d'autre que de rougir comme une débutante. Je balbutiais une réponse maladroite.

\- Je… Non pas du tout, enfin, mais, non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Et puis c'est elle qui a commencé !

\- Et c'est celui qui dit qui est ? C'est ça ? Elle sourit. Franchement Bella, il serait temps que tu ouvres les yeux.

\- Et toi il serait temps que tu comprennes que l'on ne vit pas dans le monde des bisounours !

\- Ouh, Bella contre-attaque ! Aurais-je touché une corde sensible ? Alice Cullen serait-elle le sujet tendancieux capable de déchainer la bête qui sommeille dans le cœur de la fille du chef de la police ? Suspense insoutenable !

Je la regardais un instant puis fini par sourire.

\- Eric a une mauvaise influence sur toi !

Puis on se mit à rire franchement. Angela avait fait retomber la pression en moi et m'entrainant dans les couloirs elle changea de sujet afin de me raconter sa soirée avec Eric.

Tout en marchant je sentis un regard peser sur moi. Je levais les yeux vers le balcon de l'étage supérieur presque par hasard et tombais sur deux grands yeux ocre me fixant.

Mon cœur rata un énième battement et je ne lâchais pas ce regard, ralentissant le pas, laissant Angela me dépasser.

Contrairement aux jours précédant je ne voyais pas de haine dans ses yeux. Je croyais même y déceler une espèce de souffrance ou… de peine ?

Je m'arrêtais net au milieu du couloir alors que les élèves m'évitaient sur leur passage.

Alice ne bougeait pas. Immobile elle continuait de soutenir mon regard.

La scène était étrange, mais mon cœur se serrait à l'idée qu'elle puisse ressentir de la peine. Cela aussi était étrange.

Je la détaillais, et son index s'était remis à taper de façon irrégulière sur le rebord du balcon. Elle le refaisait. Mon cœur accéléra, le rythme de son tapotement aussi. Etait-elle réellement capable de ressentir mon corps de cette façon ?

Une voix me fit sursauter et je tournais la tête vers Angela qui venait de m'interpeller.

L'espace d'une demie seconde et Alice avait disparu.

Merde.

J'en voulais presque à Angela d'avoir brisé ce moment, aussi troublant fut-il.

Elle m'entraina dans la salle de cours et nous nous assîmes cote à cote. Elle attira mon attention en chuchotant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ?

Je la regardais un instant, interrogative.

\- La dans le couloir avec Alice !

\- Ah tu vois !

Elle leva les mains au ciel, dans une totale incompréhension.

\- Oui je vois, mais je ne sais pas ce que je vois !

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Moi non plus… Je ne comprends rien…

Totalement désemparée je baissais la tête dans mes mains et me frottais le visage.

Angela posa une main sur mon épaule.

\- Il faut que tu lui parle. C'est vraiment étrange. Enfin sincèrement, on aurait dit la scène d'un film à suspense ! C'était un échange très étrange.

\- Merci Angela, tu es d'une grande aide… Dis-je ironiquement. Tu as bien remarqué ce matin qu'elle n'est pas très enclin à me parler n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis assez faite remarquée pour la journée.

\- Oui ça, ce n'est pas tout à fait faux… Dit-elle en jetant un regard dans la classe.

Imitant son geste je me rendis compte que plusieurs élèves me regardaient. Certains avec interrogation, d'autres avec une sorte de haine ou de… Jalousie peut-être ? Les regards féminins étaient définitivement haineux.

Je leurs fit comprendre que leur regard me dérangeaient et ils finirent par se retourner vers le tableau.

Je me tournais vers Angela.

\- C'est quoi leur problème ?

Elle rit doucement.

\- Oh et bien réfléchissons... Isabella Swan, petite nouvelle tout fraichement débarquée d'Arizona attire l'attention d'Alice Cullen. Alice Cullen faisant partie intégrante de la famille Cullen, tous plus beaux, plus ténébreux et attirants les uns que les autres, qui ne se sont jamais mélangés, qui n'ont jamais porté d'intérêt à qui que ce soit à part… Toi. Te rapprocher d'Alice, signifie te rapprocher d'Edward, et tout le monde sait Ô combien toutes les filles en sont folles.

Je soupirais d'exaspération.

\- Edward ? Sincèrement ? Mais je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de lui.

\- Oh, oui ça, moi je le sais ! Mais les autres verront ça comme une sorte de technique d'approche ! Les filles ont l'esprit tordu par ici. Je pense d'ailleurs que cela remontera vite à l'oreille de Jessica. Attends-toi à ce qu'elle te fasse vivre un véritable enfer.

Je soupirais à nouveau et essaya tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur le cours. La journée allait être longue, et le regard d'Alice me hantait.

Ouvrant mon trieur je tombais sur le premier dessin que j'avais reçu. Et si Angela disait vrai ? Non… Oui ? Peut-être. J'aimerai bien, en y réfléchissant.

Voilà que je me perdais à nouveau dans mes pensées et occultais totalement le cours pour laisser mon esprit divaguer dans un univers flou.

Les jours passèrent, les heures de cours aussi. Plus le temps passait plus ma vie était chamboulée. Que ce soit par les dessins qui arrivaient toujours aussi spontanément, à des endroits improbables, mais dans lesquels je finissais toujours par aller, que par les regards d'Alice qui n'étaient plus toujours haineux. Mais parfois même plutôt étranges. Etrangement attentifs de mes faits et gestes. Il y avait aussi le regard des autres qui était suspicieux, et Jessica avait effectivement fini par devenir assez froide envers moi. Bien que cela ne m'atteignait pas plus que ça, ayant déjà du mal à la supporter en temps normal… Je me sentais un peu en proie à plusieurs sentiments mélangés. La frustration, l'anxiété, la tendresse extrême envers mon bourreau, et l'incertitude concernant l'avenir. Fort heureusement, Angela et Eric ne rataient pas une occasion de me changer les idées et de me faire rire. Je les en remerciais vraiment.

Je ne dormais presque plus, mes nuits étant ponctuées d'étranges rêves où Alice apparaissait comme une ombre auprès de moi. Parfois inquiétant, parfois excitant. Je me réveillais chaque nuit, essoufflée et en sueur la panique au ventre. Ces rêves me pompaient presque toute mon énergie et mon père se faisait du souci pour moi.

S'il savait… Si seulement il savait à quel point j'étais obnubilée par cette fille si magnifiquement irréelle…

Il ne restait plus qu'un cours avant la fin de la journée. Histoire. Encore une occasion de s'endormir sur le bureau après une longue journée de torture mentale.

Je n'avais pas croisé Alice, mais je savais qu'elle serait fidèle au poste en cours d'histoire.

J'étais anxieuse. Définitivement anxieuse et stressée. Les mains moites, le pied qui tape le sol à un rythme effréné, je ressemblais à un lapin sous caféine.

Alors que j'étais déjà installée à ma place en fond de salle, contre la fenêtre, je tournais la tête en direction de la porte. Les élèves entraient les uns après les autres, certains en trainant la jambe d'autres biens plus enjoués à l'idée que ce fut le dernier cours de la journée.

Mme Pots attendait patiemment que tout le monde soit entré, relisant ses notes sur son cahier.

Puis le moment fatidique arriva.

Aussi gracieuse et sculpturale qu'elle pouvait l'être, Alice entra dans la pièce.

C'est comme si tout l'atmosphère ambiant changeait. Comme si mon champ de vision s'était rétréci pour ne voir plus qu'elle.

Elle m'obnubilait, m'électrisait, rendait mon corps totalement hors de contrôle. C'était une sensation grisante, mais aussi désagréable que de ne plus être maitre de soi.

Bien qu'avec ma maladresse légendaire je devrais être habituée…

Je la regardais se frayer un chemin entre les élèves, et plus ses pas se suivaient plus ils la guidaient proche de moi. Sans m'adresser un seul regard elle prit place au seul bureau libre de la classe, c'est-à-dire, devant moi, contre la fenêtre.

Comme un courant d'air son parfum me frappa de plein fouet et j'aurai juré que ma tête s'était mise à tourner, tant ce fut agréable.

Mon Dieu que cette fille me troublait.

Elle semblait tendue, se tenant droite dans sa chaise, sa main agrippant encore le haut de son sac posé sur la table.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la détailler, et de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas me voir.

Mme Pots attira notre attention vers elle et le cours commença. Alice installa alors ses affaires et peu à peu se détendit dans son siège pour finir adosser contre le mur, me laissant apercevoir son profil.

Je ne pouvais plus l'admirer à ma guise et la détailler. C'est avec le plus grand mal du monde que je me mis à écrire le cours, le visage penché vers mes feuilles.

Encore une heure. Une heure à contrôler chaque regard, chaque geste, chaque pensée en la présence de la belle brune. Etant définitivement persuadée qu'elle puisse ressentir chaque chose en moi, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de divaguer. Même si le fait de penser cela était déjà une énorme divagation de ma part !

Dans le doute, restons prudents car prudence est mère de sureté ! Bien sûr Bella…

Alors que j'étais entrain de m'appliquer à dessiner des bulles sur le coin de ma feuille, écoutant le cours d'une oreille distraite, je sentis des doigts fins et gelés replacer une mèche de mes cheveux qui barrait mon visage.

Je me figeais un instant.

Oh… Mon… Dieu… Frisson.

Je relevais les yeux lentement vers ma voisine d'en face et tombais à nouveau dans ce regard ocre que je commençais à connaitre par cœur. Alice me regardait, sans expression aucune sur le visage. Elle se contentait de me regarder, laissant sa main reposer sur le haut de mon bureau.

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi, personne ne nous regardait, il n'y avait que nous deux au fond de la classe.

Mon attention se reporta sur elle qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

Alice m'avait touchée. Mon cœur s'emballait et son index se mit à taper la table à nouveau.

Non, ce n'était définitivement pas un toc.

Je devais être rouge comme ma trousse et je décelais presque une espèce de lueur malicieuse dans son regard.

Dans un mouvement incontrôlé j'attrapais sa main froide dans la mienne. Une énorme décharge réapparu comme la première fois que je l'avais touchée et inspirant difficilement je réussi à articuler faiblement.

\- Arrête… C'est… Très gênant… Ça me trouble énormément.

Alice ne retira pas sa main, et de multiples frissons se mirent à parcourir mon échine.

Son regard se posa sur nos mains et l'improbable se produit. Je la détaillais, scrutais le moindre de ses gestes quand j'aperçus un sourire se former sur ses lèvres parfaites.

Alice souriait. Elle souriait bon sang. Me souriait-elle ? Peu importe, je venais pour la première fois, de voir le visage de cette magnifique jeune fille s'illuminer d'un sourire sublime, dévoilant de superbes dents blanches. C'était à croire que tout était parfait en elle. Passant de son visage à ses formes bien dessinées, à ses yeux et leur couleur si particulière et maintenant ce sourire éclatant. Je me senti presque privilégiée de pouvoir le voir.

Je devais à l'instant ressembler à un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël, si ce n'est que j'avais les lèvres entre-ouvertes de stupéfaction.

Ne se départissant pas de son sourire, elle releva son regard dans le mien.

Je senti sa main se retourner sous l'emprise de la mienne et ses doigts vinrent délicatement caresser l'intérieur de mon poignet.

J'aurai pu mourir sur place.

Ses yeux se fermèrent légèrement alors que son sourire disparaissait lentement, elle chuchota faiblement.

\- C'est encore plus grisant au touché…

Elle parlait pour elle-même, sa voix résonnant en moi comme une douce symphonie… Elle aurait pu parler ainsi autant qu'elle le désirait je n'aurai pas bougé d'un millimètre. Une bulle s'était formée autour de nous, et je me méfiais de ce qu'il adviendrait par la suite. Alice était tellement imprévisible…

Elle détenait le temps. Comme si chacun de ses mouvements était calculé. Il se passait ici en publique ce que j'avais toujours rêvé secrètement, un échange tendre avec Alice.

Oui je me l'avouais, je n'attendais que ça. Le syndrome de Stockholm me diriez-vous…

Délicatement elle reposa ma main sur la table, puis me regarda à nouveau.

\- Tu comprends vite… Bella.

Mon prénom avait effleuré ses lèvres avec tellement de sensualité qu'il provoqua en moi une déferlante d'émotions.

J'avais l'esprit embrumé et mes sens étaient brouillés, je ne savais que répondre à cela si ce n'était : Epouse-moi !

Puis je me rendis compte que ce n'était absolument pas approprié, alors je me contentais de la regarder avec toute l'attention du monde. Soudain elle se leva et rassembla ses affaires, la sonnerie retenti à la seconde qui suivit.

Comme une ombre elle disparut de la classe me laissant la, totalement déboussolée et chamboulée de cet échange. De ce tout premier échange en 3 mois de cours.

Ce soir-là, j'airais comme un zombie à travers les couloirs, puis enfin chez moi, un léger sourire niais fixé sur mes lèvres, toujours sous le charme de la belle Alice Cullen.

Charlie me regardait vaquer à mes occupations, me lançant des regards interrogateurs auxquels je ne prêtais pas attention.

Une seule chose tournait dans ma tête : Alice, Alice, Alice…

Le téléphone me sorti de ma rêverie alors que Charlie décrochait. La conversation fut courte :

\- Residence Swan? …. Hm hm… Oui… Non je n'étais pas au courant…. Oui bien sûr, mais elle ne doit pas rentrer trop tard ! …. D'accord pas de problème. Bonne soirée.

Il raccrocha et ce fut à mon tour de le regarder bizarrement.

Il s'appuya contre le plan de travail, sa bière à la main et me dit.

\- Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir que tu étais invitée à la fête de Mike Newton pour célébrer le début des vacances !

Soudain tous mes neurones se remirent en marche ! Les vacances ! C'est les vacances ! La fête chez Mike, mince, j'avais totalement oublié !

Mais si c'est les vacances… Je ne verrais plus Alice avant... 2 semaines ?!

Oh non…

Mon père sembla encore plus perplexe, alors que 10 émotions venaient sans doute de traverser mon visage en l'espace de 5 secondes.

\- Eh bien, tu n'y va pas ?

\- Je… Si, si bien sur j'avais juste oublié, je vais monter me changer !

\- Bien. Je suis content que tu te sois fait de nouveaux amis. Mais tu rentres avant minuit. C'est clair ?

Le faux ton autoritaire de mon père me fit sourire et je le rassurais avant de monter me changer.

Je garais mon pick-up sur le trottoir en face de chez Mike légèrement en retrait tout de même, et remarquais déjà que la fête battait son plein. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et vraisemblablement beaucoup d'alcool également.

Me décidant à entrer, je m'avançais à travers la foule d'adolescents déchainés qui riaient et dansaient au milieu du salon.

Rapidement je fus rejoins par Angela qui me tendit ce qui me semblait être un verre de bière.

\- Bella ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas ! Excuse-moi d'avoir appelé ton père !

Elle était obligée de crier un peu pour couvrir le son de la musique et les rires ambiants.

Je lui fis comprendre par un geste que ce n'était pas grave et entreprit de boire mon verre. Ah si mon père me voyait ! Peu importe, de toute façon, quelques verres ne me feraient pas de mal après tout.

Focalisant mon esprit sur : faire la fête et profiter de mes amis pour la soirée, je décidais de mettre Alice dans un petit tiroir fermé l'espace d'un instant.

Les verres défilaient, on riait, jouait, dansait (oui, oui, l'alcool désinhibe beaucoup…), la soirée était très agréable et je me sentais légère. Tout le stress de ces derniers mois était redescendu.

J'étais dans la cuisine accompagnée de Mike, toujours un verre à la main, alors qu'il me demanda, la voix visiblement bien alcoolisée :

\- Alors Arizona, tu passes une bonne soirée ?

Je lui souris.

\- Oui, excellente même ! Ça fait du bien de se lâcher un peu !

Il s'appuya contre le rebord de l'ilot central, dans une position qui laissait à suggérer qu'il allait me poser une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un long moment.

Ce qui arriva quelques secondes après.

\- Dis-moi…De toi à moi, sans vouloir être indiscret… Il se passe quoi entre la Cullen et toi ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. « La Cullen » Non mais ça va bien oui ? Elle a un prénom ! Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de répondre à cette question. J'avais jusqu'ici réussi à occulter Alice pour la soirée, et voilà que la scène du cours d'histoire me revenait en tête subitement.

Je me mis à sourire bêtement en regardant dans le vide.

\- Eh oh Bellaaa ?

Reposant mon regard sur Mike et attendant que ma vision redevienne nette suite à un mouvement un peu trop rapide de ma part, j'essayais de trouver une réponse plausible.

\- Eh je… Heu, rien.

Il me regarda, définitivement pas satisfait.

\- Tu te fous de moi la hein ?

Ce fut à mon tour de le regarder étrangement, et comme un éclair de lucidité je m'exclamais :

\- Aller ! Cul-sec !

Comme tout homme viril alcoolisé, il revenait un peu à l'Age de la préhistoire et sans hésiter il porta son verre à ses lèvres pour le finir d'une traite, alors que je l'imitais.

\- Belle descente Arizona !

On se mit à rire et je m'extirpais de la cuisine alors qu'il partait se resservir. J'avais réussi à détourner son attention, mais à présent je me sentais vraiment ivre. Me frayant un chemin à travers la foule, je prenais la direction de la sortie afin d'aller prendre un peu l'air.

Arrivée dehors je marchais difficilement, en m'appliquant tout de même à garder une trajectoire linéaire, jusqu'à mon pick-up.

Je m'appuyais contre ce dernier et pris une grande respiration. L'air frais me fit un bien fou, et la musique lointaine avait finie de me marteler l'esprit. Je semblais peu à peu reprendre contenance.

Fourrant mes mains dans mes poches, je levais les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait pas de nuages cette nuit-là, et le ciel nous offrait alors ses plus belles étoiles.

Je restais immobile, dans la nuit, éclairée seulement des rayons de la lune pleine, sans personne aux alentours, à scruter la galaxie avec intérêt et légèreté.

\- C'est agréable n'est-ce pas ?

Je sursautais violement portant une main à ma poitrine. Me retournant rapidement, je tentais de voir d'où venait cette voix, mais à peine eu-je fini mon mouvement que ma tête se mit à tourner. Oulah, j'avais peut-être un peu trop bu finalement.

Je fis un pas en arrière et butais contre quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

\- Par ici.

Cette fois ci je reconnu la délicate voix de la sublime Alice Cullen. Me retournant avec prudence, je lui fis face.

Elle était égale à elle-même. Eblouissante. Les rayons de la lune reflétaient sur sa peau de craie alors que j'aurai juré que ses yeux brillaient dans la nuit… Cela devait être dû à l'alcool sans doute. Je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose lorsqu'elle me devança.

\- Tu as bu.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Etait-ce aussi visible que ça ?

\- Tu sens l'alcool.

Cela me vexa légèrement. Mon état d'ébriété avancée et ma frustration des derniers mois refaisant surface, je me sentais pousser des ailes. Je répondis alors plus froidement que je ne l'aurais pensé.

\- Oh et bien, excuse-moi si mon odeur te dérange. Je ne t'oblige pas à la respirer.

Je croisais les bras sur mon torse.

Sa tête se pencha légèrement sur le côté et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Bien que cette image fut atrocement attendrissante et me fit fondre intérieurement, j'essayais de ne rien laisser paraitre.

Je cru alors percevoir un petit rire s'échapper de ses lèvres.

\- Mais dites-donc, c'est qu'on a pris du grade mademoiselle Swan. Ca me plait.

Mon cœur rata un battement et au même moment son visage se décala légèrement comme si elle l'avait entendu.

Je commençais à défaillir un peu plus.

\- Arrête ça…

Mon ton était presque suppliant. Alice captait tout. Elle voyait tout, entendait tout, ressentait tout. C'était déjà assez fantasmagorique de l'imaginer, alors le voir me rendait d'autant plus nerveuse et mon cœur s'emballait à tout rompre.

\- Que j'arrête quoi ? Dit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

Elle fit un pas en avant, et je me retenais pour ne pas reculer. Bien que ce geste ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, au contraire, mais mon esprit n'arrivait pas à assimiler la chose.

Alice était-elle totalement bipolaire ? Ou peut-être même dangereuse comme avaient tendance à le supposer certaines personnes du lycée ?

Non, je n'avais pas peur d'elle. Loin de là. J'en étais fascinée bien plus que de raison, et chacun de ses gestes provoquait en moi une énorme vague d'émotions, toutes plus fortes les unes que les autres. Malheureusement, si c'était vraiment le cas, elle pouvait le sentir, et avait tendance ces derniers temps à beaucoup s'en amuser.

L'alcool désinhibant mes pensées je répondis naturellement.

\- Arrête de jouer avec moi.

Elle me scruta un instant, essayant de chercher d'avantage d'explications dans mon regard avant de répondre.

\- Tu n'aimes pas cela ?

Je commençais à perdre patience.

\- Si j'aime ça ? Alors attends une petite seconde, je te fais le topo.

Je me mis en appui sur mon camion et commençais ma tirade.

\- Depuis que je suis arrivée à Forks, petite bourgade très peu ensoleillée ou je ne connais quasi personne mis à part mon père, il se trouve qu'il y a une personne au lycée qui me regarde comme si elle était prête à me bouffer au moindre de mes mouvements !

Alice sourit légèrement, mais ne me laissant pas abattre je continuais.

\- Cette même personne à qui je n'ai absolument rien fait, car je ne la connais pas, semble me vouer une haine incommensurable depuis le premier jour où elle m'a vue, et cela avait tendance à me pourrir mes journées déjà pas bien jolies jusqu'ici. Et voilà que ces derniers temps elle change un peu d'avis par ci par là, et… Sincèrement, t'es bipolaire ? J'veux pas être vexante mais je me pose pas mal de questions à ton sujet hein !

Je faisais de grands gestes avec les mains et commençais à tourner en rond.

\- Sans parler que dans tout ça c'est moi qui finit par être parano parce que je me dis que je dois avoir fait quelque chose de mal à cette fille pour qu'elle me déteste à ce point hein ! Et puis ces dessins hein ? C'est quoi ces dessins ? Il m'arrive décidément des choses très étranges depuis que je suis arrivée ici, mais la plus étrange des choses qui me soit arrivée ça reste toi.

Je lui fis face alors qu'elle m'écoutait attentivement, toujours cette petite lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre en plissant les yeux, attendant que je continue. Dire que je fus troublée de ce geste, serait un euphémisme. Une fois de plus elle sourit suite à mes battements de cœur arrachant ma poitrine.

La tuer ou lui sauter dessus, j'étais définitivement tiraillée en cet instant.

Je la pointais du doigt, passablement énervée.

\- Et ça ! Là ! Arrête ! C'est pas très sympa ! Sérieux c'est horrible comme sensation, tu te joues de moi, tu profites de chaque instant pour te moquer ! Tu écoutes toutes les réactions de mon cœur, je l'ai bien vu !

Une fois que j'avais verbalisé l'information, celle-ci me parut réellement stupide. Jusqu'ici ce n'était que dans mon esprit, hors là, je venais de la partager avec la première concernée.

Elle fronça les sourcils et je fus prise d'une légère panique. Allait-elle me prendre pour une folle après cette déclaration ?

\- Tu penses que je me moque de toi ?

Ce fut à mon tour de froncer les sourcils. Je balbutiais, déstabilisée, mon assurance totalement retombée.

\- Je, heu… J'en sais rien. Mais… Enfin…

Un silence tomba entre nous alors que nous nous regardions, cherchant des réponses en l'autre. C'était le plus long échange que j'avais pu avoir avec Alice, et de plus j'étais vraiment alcoolisée. Un mal pour un bien j'avais enfin pu lancer le sujet, bien que mes mots dépassent de loin ce que j'aurai pu dire en temps normal.

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi Bella. Loin de là.

Je ne me laissais pas amadouer.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce comportement, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi moi ?

\- C'est ça, la question. C'est ça…

Alice semblait autant que moi se poser cette question. C'est la première fois que je pu déceler une sorte de trouble en elle. L'énervement qui était grimpé en moi, redescendit alors qu'un sentiment de compassion m'envahissait.

Elle commença doucement à reculer et je compris qu'elle allait encore partir.

Non. Je ne voulais pas.

Précipitamment j'attrapais son bras.

Décharge. Puissante. Très puissante.

Je frissonnais à nouveau, et je senti Alice frémir sous ma main. Son regard se fixa dans le mien. Il était intense, plusieurs émotions semblaient transparaître dans ce regard.

L'étonnement, l'envie, la curiosité, mais aussi l'anxiété, et la peur.

Je ne doutais pas un instant qu'il n'était autre que le reflet de mon propre regard. Sans la lâcher je déclarais.

\- Ne pars pas. Pas encore, pas ce soir. Arrête de me fuir. Je n'ai plus envie de jouer à ça.

Son regard se baissa sur ma main qui agrippait son poignet, et je décidais alors de la lâcher. Mon mouvement de recul ne fut pas accepter car elle rattrapa ma main avant que je ne l'éloigne d'elle.

\- Non reste.

Un instant c'était elle qui voulait partir, puis la seconde d'après c'était elle qui me retenait. Décidément, tout était bien compliqué entre nous.

\- Saches… Que je ne joue pas avec toi, que je ne me moque pas non plus de toi Bella. J'ai juste… Son regard se planta à nouveau dans le mien. J'ai juste énormément de mal à rester près de toi.

Je ne comprenais pas le sens de cette phrase et je ne sus comment l'interpréter. Je l'interrogeais.

\- Comment ça ? Explique-moi…

Alice semblait étrangement hésitante et désemparée. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Son masque froid était tombé, et je me félicitais presque intérieurement d'avoir réussi à creuser un peu plus en elle. Cependant je me faisais douce. Alice semblait si vulnérable en cet instant que je ne voulais pas briser ce moment, et tout l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité semblait se dissiper peu à peu, me permettant de rester concentrée.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute… C'est moi. C'est compliqué Bella… Je ne comprends pas non plus tout cela. Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi désagréable… J'aimerai tellement effacer tout cela… J'essaye, tant bien que mal, de te montrer jour après jour, que j'essaye de rattraper ce comportement stupide que j'ai eu envers toi… Chaque… Portrait… C'est comme une façon de te dire que je suis désolée et que malgré tous mes efforts pour te garder à distance… Je ne peux pas rester loin de toi plus longtemps.

Je n'avais pas perdu un seul mot de son récit et mon cœur s'emballait à mesure qu'elle parlait. Ses doigts caressant lentement ma main avec légèreté, elle venait de se livrer à moi et venait également de me révéler que les portraits venaient d'elle.

Je restais muette face à cette déclaration.

\- Je voudrai tellement que tu puisses me pardonner…

La pardonner ? Mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Non je ne lui en avais jamais voulu. Etrangement, cela ne m'avait jamais mise en colère contre elle réellement. Son regard se fit plus insistant. Elle attendait une réponse qui ne venait pas. A vrai dire j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu le sens de la parole. Je l'observais. Je l'admirais, là devant moi, ma main dans la sienne sous le clair de lune et je me sentais divinement bien.

Avais-je juste besoin de ça pour vivre ? Car j'aurai pu rester là une éternité.

Cependant il fallait que je réagisse. Alice me rendait faible. Alice me rendait folle. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais, impossible. Je ne savais que dire. Alors elle recommença. Sa tête se pencha légèrement, à l'écoute de chaque sensation et je me dis qu'il n'y avait pas meilleure façon de lui faire comprendre ce que je pensais. Effectuant une légère pression sur sa main, je déclenchais moi-même les battements fous de mon cœur en ressentant un peu plus Alice dans le creux de ma paume.

Un sourire radieux illumina son visage, et je me mis à rougir comme une débutante.

Mon Dieu ce qu'elle pouvait être belle. J'étais définitivement et irrémédiablement attirée par Alice Cullen.

Lentement, comme avec précaution, je la vis réduire la mince distance qui nous séparait et ses bras vinrent encercler ma taille alors que sa tête reposa doucement contre mon épaule.

Temps mort, crise cardiaque.

Je mis quelques secondes avant de retrouver toutes les capacités de mon cerveau. Puis à mon tour je l'enfermais dans une étreinte douce et ferme à la fois appuyant mon visage contre sa tempe.

A présent je pouvais stopper le temps.

Son parfum enivrait mes sens, ses cheveux en bataille venaient chatouiller mon cou et de multiples frissons parcouraient mon corps dans une course folle. J'étais bien là. J'étais même plus que bien.

\- Merci…

Ce simple mot lâché dans le vent me remplit de bonheur et lentement Alice se détacha de moi. Le manque se fit aussitôt ressentir et je refermais mes bras autour de moi comme pour le combler. Contrairement à ce qui aurait dû être, je ne me sentais pas gênée. Juste un peu frustrée.

\- Il est tard, tu devrais rentrer, ton père risque de s'inquiéter.

Je fis la moue alors qu'elle me sourit. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de cette image.

\- Tu as trop bu pour conduire. Je peux te ramener si tu veux.

Je jetais un regard vers la maison en fête, puis vers Alice, et le choix ne fut vraiment pas difficile.

\- Oui je veux bien, si cela ne te dérange pas.

J'imaginais déjà rester un moment enfermée dans un endroit exigu avec Alice, son parfum se propageant tout autour de moi. J'étais déjà complètement accroc.

\- Bien sûr que non, je viens de te le proposer !

Ce fut alors une toute nouvelle personne que j'avais en face de moi. Alice semblait rayonner. Son sourire ne quittait presque jamais ses lèvres et c'est presque en sautillant qu'elle m'attira vers ma camionnette avant de tendre la main pour que je lui donne les clefs. Je souris, attendrie par ce comportement et sorti les clefs de ma poche pour lui donner. Elle m'ouvrit la portière et je montais alors qu'elle fit le tour pour prendre place côté conducteur.

Elle commença à rouler alors qu'une question me traversa l'esprit.

\- Dis Alice…

Je tournais mon regard vers elle, et je la vis secouer légèrement la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Mais… C'est de la torture.

Je l'interrogeais.

\- Qu'y-a-t'il ?

\- C'est la première fois que je t'entends prononcer mon prénom. C'est… Grisant.

Ce fut cette phrase qui fut grisante. Je perdais une nouvelle fois tout contrôle sur mon pauvre corps alors que je regardais Alice conduire, posant sur elle un regard que je devinais tendre. Elle me jeta un petit coup d'œil et sourit.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça…

\- Comme quoi ? dis-je innocemment

\- Comme ça, comme tu fais, comme si j'étais la chose la plus importante à tes yeux.

Je lui souris à nouveau, totalement sous le charme alors qu'elle me donnait un petit coup sur la jambe.

\- Tu as trop bu. Tu te mets à me draguer !

En effet je constatais que j'étais bel et bien entrain de draguer Alice Cullen. Si l'alcool aidait, cela n'en était pas moins sincère.

\- Même pas vrai. J'ai pas trop bu. J'ai un peu bu. Nuance.

Elle secoua la tête en riant.

\- On verra bien ce que tu en penseras demain matin !

L'atmosphère avait vraiment changé du tout au tout entre nous deux, et je me sentais incroyablement légère. Alice souriait, je souriais, je supposais que nous nous sentions toute les deux bien en cet instant.

\- Bon, tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

\- Ah oui… Oui, oui. Comment ça se fait que tu étais devant chez Mike ? Tu venais à la fête ?

Alice resta silencieuse un petit moment, puis souriant elle déclara tout simplement.

\- Non, je me baladais. C'est une belle nuit pour une promenade au clair de lune.

\- Et tu as donc fini devant chez Mike, à 23h toute seule à pied dans la nuit ?

Elle gara la voiture dans l'allée devant chez moi, éteignit le moteur ainsi que les phares et se tourna dans son siège pour me faire face.

\- Hm… Que veux-tu que je te réponde Bella ? Que je savais que tu irais a cette fête, que tu aurais surement trop bu, ce pourquoi tu finirais par sortir prendre l'air et que j'en profiterai pour monopoliser ton temps ?

Je réfléchissais un instant, regardant devant moi les lumières encore allumées puis je me tournais vers Alice.

\- Si c'est la vérité, alors oui. Cela me conviendrait.

Plus rien ne pouvait m'étonner venant d'elle. Qu'elle puisse prévoir l'avenir ne me surprendrait pas plus que le fait qu'elle puisse entendre mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine. Ses sourcils se levèrent de surprise alors que je continuais de la regarder avec tout le sérieux du monde. Elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis répondit.

\- Alors je le dis.

Un petit sourire victorieux se posa sur mes lèvres.

\- Et tu savais aussi qu'après ça on en serait là ? A parler comme si de rien n'était ?

Alice se mit à passer sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés en souriant. Mi amusée mi frustrée, je la déstabilisais et cela m'amusait beaucoup.

\- Non. Je n'en savais rien.

\- Et tu en pense quoi maintenant ?

Je creusais en elle autant que je le pouvais. Je ne ressentais plus les effets de l'alcool, mais j'étais à l'aise avec Alice. Jamais je n'avais été aussi naturelle avec quelqu'un en si peu de temps. Elle avait un don pour me faire ressentir cette plénitude agréable. Avec un regard malicieux elle me retourna la question.

\- Toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- C'est moi qui ai demandé ! Répondis-je avec un air faussement outré

\- Tu as posé assez de questions, à mon tour ! Alors ?

Je la regardais un instant avant de répondre.

\- Je pense… Que c'est foutrement agréable.

Ses lèvres formèrent un « Oh » silencieux alors qu'elle répondit en riant

\- Mais quelle vulgarité !

Je me mis à rire également.

\- Rien de tel que la vulgarité pour définir pleinement une sensation forte.

Cette fois ci le calme revint dans l'habitacle, alors qu'on se regardait à nouveau sans ciller.

\- Ton père va se demander ce que tu fais dans ta voiture pour rester aussi longtemps dehors…

Je jetais un regard vers la maison. Je devrais rentrer, effectivement. Mais une chose me vint à l'esprit.

\- Je pue l'alcool.

Alice prit un visage contrit en déclarant :

\- Oui en effet…Sans vouloir te vexer, c'est assez prenant !

Je reportais mon attention sur la maison, creusant un peu dans ma cervelle afin de trouver un moyen de ne pas me faire engueuler par Charlie. Quand j'eus une idée.

\- Alice… Tu as prévu de rentrer chez toi cette nuit ?

Elle semblait surprise à chaque phrase que je disais, et je pus alors comprendre qu'elle ne voyait pas l'avenir, mais se contentait de suivre son intuition.

\- Hm, ça dépend, qu'as-tu en tête ?

\- Si… Je te présente à Charlie, il va surement vouloir en savoir un peu plus sur toi, et donc j'aurais le temps de m'éclipser avant de prendre une douche. Il n'y verra que du feu. Et si tu veux, tu peux rester pour la nuit… Enfin… Si cela te dit bien sûr.

Je me rendis compte que je venais de proposer à Alice Cullen de dormir chez moi. A croire que les effets de l'alcool s'amusaient à jouer au yoyo dans mon cerveau. Elle me regarda un instant. Son regard se fit tout d'abord amusé, puis plusieurs émotions le parcoururent déclenchant en moi une multitude de frissons. J'avais cru déceler une forme de regard brûlant m'étant destiné avant qu'elle ne détourne rapidement les yeux vers l'extérieur.

\- Bonne idée, on fait comme ça !

Avant même que je puisse réagir, Alice était sortie et avait déjà fait le tour de la voiture pour m'ouvrir la portière. Je la remerciais tout en descendant, ne manquant pas de remarquer ces douces attentions qu'elle me portait. Nous dirigeant vers l'entrée je m'arrêtais devant la porte et soufflait un grand coup. Alice posa une main encourageante sur mon épaule et j'ouvris la porte.

Avançant lentement dans l'entrée, je passais la tête du côté salon et vit Charlie relever les yeux de la télé pour regarder l'horloge au-dessus de ma tête.

\- Bonsoir papa !

\- Minuit et demi. Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

\- Hm, si, je suis rentrée avec une amie !

Alice passa à côté de moi alors que Charlie s'était levé de son siège et avait fait un pas en avant. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et lui tendit la main.

\- Bonsoir chef Swan, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir !

Mon père serra la main d'Alice souriant amicalement.

\- Oh, Alice, c'est également un réel plaisir ! Je ne savais pas que Bella et toi étiez amies.

Alice se tourna vers moi et me fit un clin d'œil.

\- Eh bien, c'est que Bella à son petit jardin secret !

\- Et comment va ton père, ce bon Docteur Cullen ? Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Alors que je restais stupéfaite devant la scène qui se déroulait devant moi, je vis Alice me faire un signe discret m'indiquant qu'il était temps que je me bouge. Je la vis inviter Charlie à s'assoir avec elle dans le sofa et ils se mirent à parler gaiement comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date.

Secouant la tête et reprenant mes esprits je filais en douce jusque dans ma chambre où je pris quelques affaires pour me changer. Un short et un débardeur feraient l'affaire. M'engouffrant dans la douche, je laissais l'eau brulante me réchauffer et me mit à penser qu'Alice avait réellement un don pour charmer les gens. Mon père ne faisait décidément pas l'exception. Je me brossais les dents avant de boire une quantité d'eau astronomique afin de limiter les dégâts du lendemain matin. Une fois fraiche et habillée, les cheveux encore humides je retournais dans ma chambre où je trouvais Alice assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre entre ouverte. Etrangement, cette image me semblait presque familière et je me stoppais dans l'admiration.

Alice était comme une œuvre d'art, une statue magnifiquement sculptée qui hypnotise le premier qui ose poser son regard dessus.

Son visage se tourna vers moi et mon cœur rata un battement. Alice était là, dans ma chambre, nous étions seules. Dans ma chambre. L'information n'arrivait pas à s'ancrer dans ma tête comme un fait réel et palpable. Lentement elle vint jusqu'à moi en déclarant :

\- Charlie, m'a gentiment invité à passer la nuit ici. Il m'a proposé de partager ta chambre car il risque de faire du bruit en partant pêcher demain matin… Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient bien évidemment.

Elle avait un regard malicieux et une de ses mains vint jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux encore humides. Je la regardais faire, me laissait faire, me laissant transporter par Alice. Je sus à cet instant qu'elle pourrait faire absolument tout ce qu'elle voulait de moi. Elle s'approcha un peu plus, et mon corps ne tarda pas à réagir, la faisant sourire.

Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit quand elle ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de moi.

\- Hm… Tu sens définitivement bien meilleur.

Je tressaillais. Son souffle froid effleurait mes lèvres et je savais à cet instant qu'elle s'amusait beaucoup. Tout en Alice était froid. Mais pas un froid désagréable. A mon sens, il m'aidait beaucoup à réguler la température de mon corps en sa présence.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres.

\- Et après c'est moi qui te drague ?

Son rire résonna dans la pièce et dans mon cœur.

\- A chacun son tour.

Puis elle s'éloigna de moi pour aller s'assoir sur le bord de mon lit. J'essayais de contrôler mon pauvre corps alors que je m'approchais de ma commode.

\- Un short et un débardeur pour la nuit, ça te convient ?

\- Je dors nue.

Une fois de plus une bouffée de chaleur m'envahi alors que mon esprit venait d'imaginer Alice nue sous les draps. Mon dieu. Son rire se mit à nouveau à retentir dans la pièce et elle se leva pour me rejoindre.

\- C'était une blague Bella ! Décidément, c'est trop facile !

Je maugréais une réponse dans ma barbe en lui lançant les affaires. Elle les rattrapa sans peine et ce fut avec ce constant sourire satisfait, qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain déclarant :

\- Ce petit côté sauvage est très mignon !

Puis elle disparut derrière la porte.

Me laissant tomber sur mon lit, je fermais les yeux et essayais de faire le point de la soirée. Hors, tout cela me paraissait irréel. Je souris pour moi-même, me remémorant tout ce que j'avais pu vivre jusqu'ici. Après de longs mois difficiles, je me retrouvais à deux doigts de passer la nuit avec la personne qui occupait toutes mes pensées, de jour comme de nuit. Grisant.

Soudain je sentis le matelas s'affaisser légèrement à ma gauche. J'ouvrais alors les yeux pour apercevoir Alice allongée à mes côtés, le visage tourné vers moi, un bras soutenant sa tête. Dieu qu'elle était belle.

\- A quoi penses-tu… ?

Sa voix était douce. Absolument délicieuse. Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, me contentant de la regarder avec admiration. Elle se déplaça alors de sorte à être totalement tournée vers moi et sa main vint effleurer mon avant-bras.

Je frissonnais.

Alice semblait être une personne très tactile malgré l'image qu'elle donnait d'elle aux autres. Elle qui paraissait si loin de tous, détachée du monde réel et inaccessible, était avec moi, aussi douce que possible. Je voulais me rapprocher d'elle. Ce besoin me frappa de plein fouet. Remontant lentement mon bras droit, j'attrapais sa main qui effleurait encore ma peau et liais mes doigts aux siens.

Alice était surprise, mais ne se retira pas. Au contraire elle exerça une légère pression encourageante sur ma main, ne me lâchant pas du regard. Mon estomac se serrait et des papillons volaient partout dans mon abdomen. Je savais une fois de plus qu'elle ressentait tout cela. Mais à quoi bon le cacher.

Finalement je ne répondis même pas à sa question, à la place, je finis par lâcher sa main pour la pousser légèrement en arrière.

Alice ne dit rien, se laissant guider par mes gestes audacieux. Quand elle fut sur le dos, je me rapprochais d'elle pour enfouir mon visage dans son cou et me blottir dans ses bras. J'y fus accueillie avec douceur. Je ne saurai décrire avec exactitude ce que je ressentais à ce moment, tellement ce fut intense. Son odeur emplissait mes sens, la douceur froide de sa peau contrastait avec la chaleur écrasante de la mienne et je sentais doucement son corps tiédir au contact du mien.

Elle soupira doucement.

Je relevais à peine le visage vers elle et demandais :

\- Ça te dérange… ?

Un petit rire franchi ses lèvres.

\- Oh non, pas le moins du monde.

Ses bras se refermèrent d'avantage autour de mon corps alors qu'elle appuyait sa tête contre la mienne.

\- Pas le moins du monde …

Elle répéta cette phrase avec tellement de douceur que je me sentie fondre comme neige au soleil.

Une chose était certaine, ce qu'il y avait entre Alice et moi à cet instant, était une chose que je n'avais jamais vécue ni ressentie auparavant. Je m'exaltais de ces sensations nouvelles. Cherchant à les provoquer, à provoquer ce trouble en moi. Je voulais plus. Tout le temps, je voulais savoir jusqu'où son pouvoir charmeur pouvait m'emmener. Son doigt s'était remit à tapoter sur mon bras, au même rythme que mon cœur.

\- Comment fais-tu ça ?

Je devinais son sourire dans sa voix.

\- En écoutant attentivement.

Je me demandais alors si Alice n'avait pas une sorte de don, comme ces personnes capables de voir clairement dans la nuit, Alice elle, avait peut-être acquis celui d'une ouïe ultra développée.

\- Et tu fais ça avec tout le monde ? C'est une sorte de manie ?

Elle rit doucement.

\- Non… Seulement avec toi. Ton corps parle beaucoup plus que tes mots. Cela me fascine.

Je me sentis rougir à ses mots et son rire retenti à nouveau.

\- Tu n'es pas fatiguée ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Fatiguée ? Non loin de là. J'étais bien trop concentrée à savourer ce moment.

\- Non. Pas vraiment.

Je me reculais légèrement, toujours dans ses bras pour pouvoir apercevoir son visage. Ses yeux se mirent à détailler le mien avec intérêt.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te trouve divinement belle.

En plus d'avoir frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque, je manquais de m'étouffer en avalant ma salive. Alice n'était définitivement pas le genre de personne à passer par quatre chemins et entendre ces mots sortir d'une bouche aussi parfaite que celle d'Alice Cullen, venait de me réduire à néant.

Je rougis comme une pivoine alors qu'elle me sourit de toutes ses dents blanches aux canines pointues. Je réalisais alors qu'Alice avait un sourire aussi captivant que carnassier. Comme si à tout moment elle pouvait surgir et mordre sans prévenir.

L'idée me fit frissonner d'envie. J'avais décidément des idées très déplacées envers cette magnifique jeune femme.

Cependant son sourire s'amenuisait à mesure que ses sourcils se fronçaient.

\- Qu'y-a-t'il ?

Elle semblait soudainement désemparée voir presque triste.

Ce fut à mon tour de la rassurer.

\- J'adore ton sourire.

\- Tu avais l'air étrange…

Je fixais alors mon regard dans le sien. Par chance, si elle pouvait entendre mon cœur, mes pensées, elles, restaient un véritable mystère pour elle, et cela me soulageait.

\- Je me disais juste que tu pourrais ressembler à un de ces vampires au charme stupéfiant, qui essayerai de séduire sa proie pour la dévorer dans son sommeil.

Ma phrase n'eut pas l'effet escompté car Alice ne sourit pas quand elle fut terminée. Au contraire, c'est avec un grand sérieux et une légère pointe de tristesse qu'elle me dit :

\- Je ne te ferais jamais de mal.

Ce fut à mon tour de rester septique face à cette réponse. Je me redressais en appui sur mon coude, me plaçant un peu plus haut afin de mieux la voir.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

C'est alors que mon hypothèse se fit un peu plus plausible qu'elle aurait dû l'être en temps normal. Je fixais Alice, je détaillais chaque trait de son visage.

\- Tu comprends vite… Bella.

Cette même phrase qu'elle avait dite plusieurs heures auparavant, juste avant de disparaitre à la fin du cours d'histoire. Presque machinalement, mon esprit essayant de vérifier les informations, je posais ma main dans le creux de son cou. Sa peau, même ici était glacée, aussi douce que ferme. Je ne ressentais aucun battement, aucun infime battement de cœur. Rien, le néant. Alice se laissait faire, se contentant de me regarder, de scruter chaque émotion que pouvait laisser transparaitre mon visage. Mais il n'y en avait aucune. Je remontais alors lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres, l'invitant à doucement entre ouvrir la bouche. Chaque geste était lent et doux à la fois. Je ne voulais pas paraitre étrange, ou affolée, car ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais fascinée. Encore une fois. Elle laissa alors entrevoir ces deux pointes blanches parfaitement identiques qui donnaient à son sourire, ce côté si particulièrement beau.

Je relevais alors mon regard dans le sien à la couleur si hypnotique. Je frémissais.

\- Tu as peur maintenant… ?

Peur ? Oh non je n'avais pas peur d'Alice. Je me rendais juste compte à quel point je pouvais être chanceuse d'avoir un être aussi exceptionnel contre moi cette nuit.

\- Non…

Son regard changea pour devenir glacial. Un de ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de me lancer depuis le début de l'année.

\- Je pourrais te tuer rien qu'en te serrant dans mes bras.

Elle se redressa, me forçant à me retrouver assise en face d'elle.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas m'échapper. Comme tu l'as dit, tu es la proie, et je suis le chasseur. Je suis née pour te tuer Bella.

\- Tu ne m'effraie pas. Ça ne marchera pas.

Je restais impassible.

\- N'as-tu donc aucun instinct de préservation ? Ton sang… Depuis que tu es arrivée au lycée de Forks…

Elle posa une main glaciale à l'orée de mon cou.

\- Il m'attire irrémédiablement.

Son regard fixé sur sa main, se fit presque douloureux.

\- C'est comme une drogue.

\- J'ai confiance en toi.

Pour appuyer mes paroles, je réduisis les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient et me blottis contre elle, ses lèvres entre ouvertes reposant à la naissance de mon cou.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi Alice.

Je sentais son souffle glisser sur ma peau et son visage s'enfouit dans mes cheveux alors que ses mains agrippèrent mon débardeur. Dieu que cette sensation éveillait de doux picotements dans mon bas ventre. Peut-être que le fait d'être aussi vulnérable dans les bras puissants d'un prédateur aussi dangereux que pouvait être Alice, déchaînait en moi des sensations encore plus inattendues pour moi que pour elle. Peu importe ce qu'était Alice. A mes yeux elle n'en demeurait pas moins ma fascination.

Elle était pour moi l'incarnation de la tentation et de la beauté matérialisée.

\- Bella…

C'était comme une complainte… Je frissonnais violemment. Son visage bougea et je sentis ses lèvres effleurer ma nuque, puis ce fut alors deux petites pointes qui se posèrent légèrement sur ma peau. Le picotement revint et je tentais de retenir un deuxième violent frisson. Elle recula alors son visage de mon cou.

\- Et maintenant, tu as peur ?

Je me reculais également pour lui faire face.

\- Certainement pas. Tu peux peut-être ressentir les réactions de mon corps, mais il va te falloir un peu plus de temps pour les interpréter.

Son regard se fit doux, puis une étincelle toute autre fit son apparition. Mes mains se perdant dans ses cheveux courts, nous étions alors dans une position qui n'avait rien d'amicale.

Eclairées seulement de ma petite lampe de chevet, je jurerai avoir vu ses yeux changer de couleur, pour passer d'un ocre à un noir profond. Descendant de ses yeux à ses lèvres entre ouvertes, je n'avais envie que d'une chose à l'instant présent.

Embrasser Alice Cullen.

Je respirais à peine alors qu'Alice ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Ses mains me maintenant toujours fermement et nos jambes entrelacées, nous étions à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de l'autre.

Je sentais mon cœur battre violement dans ma poitrine, si bien qu'il me faisait presque mal.

Il suffirait d'un rien. Un simple mouvement.

Pourtant nous restions là, à attendre une réaction de la part de l'autre. C'était insoutenable. J'avais chaud, mes mains commençaient à trembler tant l'envie était difficile à refouler.

Mais avais-je vraiment envie de la refouler ?

N'y tenant plus, je rompais la distance qui nous séparait et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce fut une explosion d'émotions qui déferla en moi avec rage. Je sentais tout mon être s'embraser alors qu'Alice répondait avidement à mon baiser.

Nos lèvres se cherchaient et se retrouvaient à mesure que nos corps commençaient à perdre pied.

Je plaçais une main sur sa nuque, approfondissant notre échange alors que je me surprenais d'une telle audace de ma part.

Je perdais totalement le contrôle et Alice se laissait faire avec consentement, me rendant chaque geste et chaque baiser fougueux que je pouvais lui infliger.

Je pouvais ressentir le désir et l'envie qui émanait d'elle et je ne m'en sentais plus que flattée.

J'embrassais Alice Cullen, et elle me le rendait bien.

Je me reculais légèrement essoufflée et posais mon front contre le sien, les yeux à demi clos, tentant de reprendre un peu de contenance malgré la chaleur insoutenable du moment.

J'entendis alors comme une sorte de grondement sourd et compris que cela venait d'Alice.

\- Encore…

Mon ventre se serra et sans que je puisse crier gare, c'est elle qui m'embrassa passionnément.

Je me retrouvais vite plaquée contre le matelas, victime des assauts brulants qu'Alice m'infligeait.

J'étais prise d'un sentiment d'euphorie alors qu'Alice approfondissait notre échange, le rendant plus langoureux, plus savoureux que jamais.

Ses mains commencèrent à filer sur mon corps, et jamais auparavant je n'avais ressenti pareil désir.

Mes ongles se plantèrent dans son dos alors qu'à nouveau j'entendais ce grondement sourd. Je trouvais cela d'autant plus excitant de savoir que je provoquais de telles réactions à ma partenaire.

Cependant, doucement, notre baiser fini par se faire plus lent, moins désespéré, plus doux et délicat… Il se fit même d'une tendresse infinie et doucement la tension redescendit à mesure que les battements de mon cœur ralentissaient pour retrouver un semblant de rythme régulier.

Les lèvres d'Alice dérivèrent pour retracer le contour de ma mâchoire, alors que je retrouvais lentement mes esprits… Elle embrassa mon cou, ma clavicule, mon épaule, puis remonta lentement jusqu'à mes lèvres pour y déposer de chastes baisers.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, pour pouvoir enfin admirer son visage. Elle me sourit alors tendrement. Me regardant avec la plus grande douceur du monde avant de déclarer doucement :

\- Tu vois… Je ne te déteste pas.


End file.
